


Love knowing I can turn you on || Hux/Reader oneshot(?)

by fvckboyren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, hux has sexual thoughts, ill update tags later if needed, mainly a lot of fluff i guess, mainly focuses on reader and hux, no smut though, rated mature for slight sexual themes, slight sexual themes, theres one oc who appears for a small scene, this is legit based on a dream i had, uh idk what else to tag, you get caught in the act, you've been having sexual relations with hux for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckboyren/pseuds/fvckboyren
Summary: You just love knowing how easily you can arouse General Hux.





	Love knowing I can turn you on || Hux/Reader oneshot(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a vivid dream I had the other night. I don't usually remember these kind of dreams so clearly. I just had to turn this into a one shot though.

From the second floor, you were able to spot him from across the docking bay. Using all the voice power you had, you hoped he would be able to make out his name from down below. 

 

" **HUX** !" 

 

In all honesty, it was a miracle he heard you. Sharp icy eyes looked toward where his name was just shouted from. He saw you up on the second floor waving your hands around like some idiot. You motioned for him to come over to you.

 

You couldn't tell from where you were but the look on General hux's face was of slight annoyance. Just what he needed right when he got back from a tiring mission. Hux let out a small sigh through his nose.

 

You watched as he began making his way towards you and over to the side staircase that led up to that part of the second floor. He held his posture with great authority as he strides towards the staircase, hands firmly placed behind his back.

 

Where you stood was pretty abandoned at the moment. Not many people located themselves on this side of the second floor. Especially now when everyone busied themselves below to help unload the small TIE-fighters and other ships used on the mission. Now was the perfect time to meet with General hux in a somewhat private location. You just hoped no one  **ACTUALLY** came by for once and interrupted  _ something _ .

 

You practically ran over to the top of the staircase in order to meet General hux when he makes it to the top. You watched him take his time walking up those steps and it was times like these you wished he'd  _ hurry the fuck up _ .

 

Once he was at the last few steps, you nearly knocked him right back down the stairs. He stumbled, grabbing onto the railing for support and turning himself so his back hit the railing. Your arms snaked around him in a strong hug. Fists grabbing handfuls of the great coat he so often wore. You pressed your face into his chest right below his shoulders. He was a foot or two taller than you after all and that’s what your face was leveled with.

 

"Kriff. I was worried about you, you know?" Your muffled voice was barely made out and Hux struggled to make out the words. Hux who was a bit tense at first due to the sudden hug, relaxed his muscles and let out an audible sigh. His left arm wrapped around the small of your back and his right hand came to hold the back of your head. It’s not like he meant to make you worried. He wanted to apologize for that but the those words never came out. 

 

You had heard that the mission almost ended with a win by the resistance. When you couldn't get a hold of your General via commlink, you feared the worst. It was times like these that showed your more fragile side and it was something that triggered a more softer side in hux. Perhaps it made him feel guilty. But who could even tell, anyways. 

 

Hux let you stand there like that for a few moments before the hand that was gently placed on the back of your head came to gently stroke your cheek. You moved your head to look up at him. His icy eyes were looking directly at your own. God how he had the most beautiful eyes in the first order. You leaned into his touch, feeling leather gloved fingers softy stroke your skin.

 

"You should know by now (L/N), that I would never let the resistance end  _ me _ or  _ the first order _ ." His voice still held his usual authority but it wasn't as intense as it usually was. Still, knowing how things were going between the two sides, you weren't exactly convinced by his words. Not yet anyways.

 

Hux knew this. He saw you open your mouth to protest and cut you off from saying a word by bringing his lips onto yours in a heated kiss. It was his way of telling you to just shut up.

 

It was at that point where you practically melted right there in his arms. You pressed your body closer to his, hands still grabbing fistfulls of his great coat. Hux brought his hands to your hips pulling you flush against his own. He bit down softly on your bottom lip making a small breathy moan escape your throat. He took this as a sign to go further and slipped his tongue into your mouth.

 

Hux didn’t know how bad he actually  _ needed _ this kind of attention until now.

 

There wasn’t even a need to battle for dominance between tongues. You would always submit to him without hesitation. You were completely devoted to this man. Both professionally  _ and _ in bed.

 

His tongue ran against your own a couple of times before he pulled away for much desired air. His breathing was a bit heavy however, it wasn't long before he brought his lips back down to yours. 

 

During the second round of making out, Hux began to grind his hips against yours. You could feel the bulge of his erection rubbing against you. The sudden friction caused another moan to make its way out of you. It was a sound hux couldn't get enough of. He needed more- 

 

" _ Ahem _ -" the sound of someone clearing their throat caused you to nearly fly off of General hux. You both turned to see who had caught you two fooling around. This was just your luck that someone  _ had _ to use  _ this one _ staircase.

 

It was a fellow officer that you worked with. Her name always escaped your mind. You knew it started with a 'K' though. That was good enough you guessed.

 

"U-umm.. " You were at a complete loss of words. Your face flushed red with strong embarrassment from being caught. You glanced at Hux who seemed rather  _ calm _ for this situation. It almost seemed like he was amused by all of this. It was hard to tell though.

 

The other officer pointed to the staircase. "I don't mean to interrupt but I'd like to get by." She had an amused grin on her face as she spoke. 

 

"Oh.. right!" You moved and pulled him and yourself out of the way and let the other officer pass by. As she started to make her way down the staircase, she paused and turned to face the two of you. 

 

"You know, if the two of you are going to engage in sexual activities, you might want to do it somewhere a bit more  _ privately _ ." She said and turned to continue on. 

 

"Hey wait!" You suddenly called after her. "Do you mind not telling anyone about uh this? I don't need people finding out. Especially the commander..." You let you words trail off with that. God only knows what would happen if Kylo Ren found about about your sexual relations with Hux.

 

She flashed you a grin and gave a thumbs up before replying, "your secret is safe with me." 

 

Somehow you were unsure about that. You nodded in response.

 

Once she was gone and out of site, you turned back over to General hux. He was straightening out the wrinkles you put in his coat. 

 

"Can we go back to your office?" You asked him while placing a hand on his chest. Your fingers played with one of his buttons on his coat as your eyes lingered on his lips before moving to his eyes.

 

Hux let out a small content hum. "I suppose we can." Those words made your eyes light up with excitement and lust. 

 

You followed hux, trailing slightly behind him, back down the staircase and into the many hallways within starkiller base.

 

===============

 

At some point on the walk to General hux's personal office, you noticed his stride was a bit off. Glancing down, you notice the cause of his odd walking. Glancing at his face, he seemed to look a bit uncomfortable. 

 

He just couldn’t help but have dirty thoughts. Just thinking about having his way with you on his desk clouded his mind with lust. 

 

He just prayed to the gods that they wouldn't pass by someone on the way to his office. He did not need others seeing how  _ aroused _ he currently was. He didn’t want to deal with explaining that.  

 

You chuckled at him mischievously and he shot you a glare. "I suppose you find this amusing?" He asked with a sharp tone.

 

"I'm sorry. I just  _ love  _ knowing that I can turn you on like that so easily." You replied casually while turning away from him to look forwards again. 

 

Hux was definitely going to have his way way with you now. He was set on making you pay the price for this. Just the thought of you squirming in submission underneath him made the tight feeling in his trousers worse. He mentally cursed at himself.

 

As you made your way towards the door to hux's office, hux didn't waste any time pushing you in and locking the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah i'm not sure if i'm going to actually make a second part to this or not. So for now i'm just leaving it at one part. I'll update this to add a second part if I ever get to it. The second part would actually be smut and i haven't written smut in a few years so we'll see how this goes lmao :')
> 
> But uh thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any comments telling me how to improve my writing. Also leaving kudos helps give me motivation to write more so.. *insert shrug emoticon here*


End file.
